Escaping the throne
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Gunther come to Cece's apartment, claiming her help. What is the problem? Will she help him?
1. Help!

**In Cece's apartment**

It was almost 8:00 pm, when someone knocked at the door. Flynn ,who was sitting on the couch, got up to answer the door.

Flynn: '' I'LL GET IT MOM!''

It was Gunther at the door.

Flynn: '' Cece, it's your weird sparkly friend!''

Cece came from her room.

Cece: '' Gunther, what are you doing here?''

Gunther: '' Cece, I need your help.''

Cece: ''Umm... ok come in.''

Cece wondered what was going on, she had never seen Gunther looking that serious.

Cece: ''What's the problem?''

Gunther: ''I escaped from my house and need a place to stay.''

Cece: ''What? Why did you do that?''

Gunther ''Well, you remember that momma was supposed to become the queen of our country and that she lost the throne because she married poppa? Well, there's something they never told me until today.''

Cece: ''What is it?''

Gunther: ''My grandfather made a deal with my father so that my mom could have the throne back. The deal was that when they would have kids, one of them had to get married to one of the children of the royal family of the country next to ours when he or she would be 18. And since the king and queen only have a daughter and that I turned 18 last week... well, I have to get married!''

Cece gasped. How could his parents do that to him?

Cece: '' Well, can't they just break the deal?''

Gunther:'' No, in our country, if you break a deal with the royal family, you go to jail. I don't want my parents to go to jail but I don't wanna get married either. That's why I ran away. Please Cece, hide me here, I beg you!''

Cece: ''Well...umm I would say yes but I need to ask my mom first.''

Gunther: ''But won't she tell my parents?''

Cece: ''Knowing my mom, I don't think so. She will be on your side!''

Speaking of Georgia, she entered the apartment at this exact moment.

Georgia:'' Hey Cece! Gunther, it's great to see you! For what do we own the pleasure?''

Cece: '' Mom, we've got something to ask you.''

Georgia: '' Wow, that seems serious. Don't tell me you two are getting married, hahaha!''

Cece: '' Wow, for a joke this is disturbingly close to the truth!''

Georgia: ''WHAT?''

Cece: '' **Gunther** is getting married against is will... unless you let him hide here.''

Georgia: ''Wait, why?''

Gunther: '' Okay I will explain this from the beggining...''

**Will Georgia let Gunther stay at their home?**

**Will his parents find him?**

**What about Tinka?**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	2. Feels like home

Gunther finished to explain the story.

Georgia: '' Poor baby, of course you will stay here. And I will do everything in my power to prevent you from getting caught by your parents!''

She envoleped him in a big hug.

Georgia: '' Is that okay if you sleep in the sofa bed?''

Gunther: '' It's perfect! Thank you so much to do this for me, mrs Jones.''

Georgia: '' It's nothing, And call me Georgia! Consider yourself a part of the family now! I'll go get you some sheets.''

She went to the bathroom rambling about Gunther's parents.

Georgia: ''I can't believe it. What kind of parents is that. I would totally go to jail instead of forcing that sweet boy to get married at 18 years old and ruin his life forever...

Gunther:''YES!''

Gunther was so happy that he grabbed Cece and spun her around. When he was done spinning, he gave her a big hug and a big kiss on the cheek.

Cece laughed nervously and stared at his beautiful blue eyes and shinny smile.

_Wow, my heart is bitting so fast! It's the first time I see how truely beautiful Gunther is. And to think he will be staying at my house for who knows how long. Okay girl...and heart, SNAP OUT OF IT._

Cece: '' I think you can let go of my waist now.''

Gunther: ''Oh, sorry. Hey Cece, I gotta tell you...

Georgia: '' Okay, I've got the sheets. Cece would you help me to make his bed, please?''

Cece: '' Of course!''

Gunther: '' No, no. I will do it myself, you guys have done enough for me already.''

Georgia: '' No, you're the guest.''

Gunther: '' Really, I insist.''

Georgia: '' I insist too. In fact, if you keep arguing, I handcuff you to the fridge!''

Gunther: '' Wow, I really feel like the guest now!''

They all laughed. Flynn then arrived and stood in front of Gunther.

Flynn: '' So, my mom told me you were going to stay with us for a while. I've got a little question for you shinny boy. Do you like video games?''

Gunther: '' Yes, I love video games!''

Flynn: '' Welcome to the family bro!''

Flynn then give him a hug. Gunther looked at Cece who had a big, charming and warm smile. He was already feeling like he was a part of this family.

**So do you like this chapter?**

**Soon, the suspence will come!**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	3. Late night talk

**I'm sorry if I make mistakes. But I speak french so it's harder to write in english since it's not my language. But if I do make mistakes please tell me and I will correct them immediately. Thank you!**

Later that night, Gunther was sitting on his new bed, ready to go to sleep when he saw Cece coming in the room.

Cece: '' Oh, you're still up! I was just getting a glass of water.'' She murmured.

Gunther: '' Yeah, it's kind of hard to sleep with that much on my mind.''

Cece grabbed her glass and sat next to him.

Gunther: '' I texted Tinka to tell her where I was. She will cover me and do everything to make my parents search everywhere but here.''

Cece: '' Awesome. That will help...umm Gunther, ealier you were about to tell me something before my mom came back with your sheets. What was it?''

Gunther: '' Oh, I was gonna say that, you may dislike me but for me, your the closest friend I've got. That's why I came to you for help.''

_Cece's thought: _

_Oh my gosh. That is the sweetest thing someone ever told me. Who is this guy? Maybe I never really tried to know him but gosh I'm happy I've got the chance now. _

Cece: ''I don't dislike you. I've gotta admit I never really considered you as a friend but that's because I didn't really got to know you, which I'm sorry by the way.''

Gunther: '' It's okay, I guess you didn't really wanted to know me after our ''date'', haha.''

Cece: ''Yeah, about that, why are you so different now?''

Gunther: '' Because that wasn't really me. Come on Cece did you really thought I was that crazy?''

Cece: '' What do you mean?''

Gunther: '' Look, I knew you would mistake me for my cousin so when you asked me out of pity, I decided to get payback!''

Cece: ''What? How could you?''

Gunther: '' I'm sorry but you did made my cousin leave the country!''

Cece: ''Yeah...sorry about that...but that means that most of our date was fake?''

Gunther: '' No, all of our date was fake! I tried to be the most horrible date ever by talking about marriage, which is kind of ironic now...

Cece laughed at that.

Gunther: '' ...and by making obvious lies, like saying that your the best dancer on shake it up chicago and then saying it's a lie, which is not … totally a lie, I mean you really are an awesome dancer...

At that, Cece blushed.

Gunther: '' ...and by being disgusting, like eating the cookie you just spat in my face, it wasn't that hard though, I mean for the hygienic part, it's not worst than kissing... and last thing I did, really made you freak out. When I brought that stupid sock my sister and I made when we were children.''

Cece: '' What do you mean stupid sock? You guys brought your socks to the studio.''

Gunther: '' Yes, only because I was going away for a couple of days and Tinka told me she would miss me. So I had the idea to take the little Henssenheffers back again. I would take little Tinka to have a little bit of my sister with me and she would have little Gunther with her. We brought them to the studio to, you know, remember the good old times. We were just messing around.''

Cece: '' Wow, really? But everyone was making fun of you.''

Gunther: '' So what? We don't care what other poeple think.''

Cece: ''You really impress me Gunther.''

Gunther: '' Thank you.''

Cece:'' Well, good night little Gunther, hihi.''

Cece gave a quick kiss on Gunther's cheek and went to bed.

The two fell asleep that night with a smile on their face. Until Cece started dreaming...

**So was that a good chapter?**

**What will be Cece's dream or should I say nightmare?**

**I don't know about you girls but I think I just made Gunther's character the kind of guy I would fall for!**

**-My ;)**


	4. Nightmare

_**Cece's dream:**_

_I woke up because I heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. Then I remembered that Gunther was staying here. I immediately went to check and was surprised to find Gunther handcuffed to the fridge._

_'' Gunther, is that some kind of joke because of what my mom said?''_

_'' CECE, RUN! ''_

_'' What?''_

_Then I saw a girl coming from behind me who had a crown on her head and a knife in her hand. I was sure she was gonna stab me but what she did was so much worse. She stuck the knife into Gunther's torso, right were his heart is. I heard Gunther's painful scream echoing in the room as I screamed and cried. The girl looked at me with devious and jealous eyes. She said:_

_'' If I can't have him nobody will. ''_

_As I was about to jump on her and rip off her head, I heard Gunther's last words._

_'' I love you Cecilia.''_

_My heart stopped beating._

And I woke up, out of breath and in tears. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and obviously, I feared the worst. So I came in the living room running and yelled (a little too loudly):

''NOOOOOOO ! ''

That's when I saw my mom holding a glass of water looking at me with wide eyes and Gunther in the sofa bed waking up (because of me of course). Flynn came running into the room holding a... wait a roller of toilet paper, seriously? How is that gonna help?

'' Cece, what's going on?'', asked Georgia.

'' Yeah what's the problem? Did Gunther tried something? '', Flynn asked in a '' deep'' voice.

He approached Gunther holding up the toilet paper with a 'menacing' look while Gunther'eyes widened with innocence. I just tossed Flynn aside and jumped on Gunther, who's eyes became even bigger, and held him for dear life.

'' Okay, I'll repeat my question... Cece, what's going on?'', asked Georgia confused.

'' I dreamed that Gunther was dying!''

Gunther who was strocking my back whispered calmly while I was softly sobbing..

'' Hey, it's okay, I'm here, I'm fine...everything's alright. I won't die.''

When I finally stopped sobbing, I looked at her mom and asked a probably disturbing question.

''Mom, can I please sleep in his bed tonight?''

Mom who was taking a sip of water, choked on it.

''WHAT?''

''No, no, no, no, no,no.'', Flynn hurried to answer.

If possible, Gunther's eyes widened even more.

'' Please my nightmare looked so real that I won't be able to sleep unless I'm sure he's okay. Please, please, please!''

She sighed.

''Okay fine but at the condition that Flynn sleeps in the same bed as well and between you and him. ''

'' Okay, thanks mom!''

'' I trust my little boy to do his job, right Flynn. But seriously next time please take a bat! ''

So I fell asleep for the second time this night while looking at Gunther's beautiful face over Flynn's shoulder.

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	5. Strawberry pancakes

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Flynn. I sat up and saw Gunther. The house was quiet and a ray of sunshine was coming from the window. I looked at Flynn again. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Then I looked at Gunther. He was cute too but also... angelic, like ... you just wanna pass your fingers in his hair and...hold him close and ...kiss him...okay I've got to stop thinking like that.

I slapped myself right in face.(okay not my best idea!)

''Oww'', I whispered.

But the slap seemed to wake Gunther.

''Cece, why is your cheek red?'', he asked with a groggy (and sexy) voice.

''Oh, I wasn't fully awake. This is my way to wake up! Haha...'', I said in a not convinced voice.

Gunther raised an eyebrow.

''Don't be so hard on yourself Cecelia!(gosh, I usually hate my name but I love hearing it from him.) I'm gonna make you a coffee. It will wake you without causing any damage that slapping yourself might do...which explains a lot actually , he whispered softly laughing.

''Hey!'', I half yelled with a smile, throwing a pillow at him, which he catched easily.

_He's so cute with that teasing smile on!_

He got up and went to the kitchen.

'' Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you go take a shower to wake you up while I make breakfast.'', suggested Gunther.

'' What? You don't have to make breakfast, you're...

''I'm the guest, I know. But it's not because I have too but because I want too.''

''Well, if you say so. Thanks Gunther!''

I got up and pecked his cheek before going in the bathroom.

_How sweet of him to make breakfast! I could really get used to live with him._

After my shower I got dressed. I've got to admit that I made an extra effort to look good today. I put denim shorts on with a cute yellow top with only one strap. I put my curly hair in a ponytail and put some mascara on. When I came out of the bathroom, I instantly smelled pancakes. I saw my mom and Flynn already at the table devouring the breakfast Gunther made. I sat next to my mom who took my hand and said:

''Sweetie, you've got to marry him!''

I turned red like the strawberrys on my pancakes while Gunther's eyes widened.

''Mom!'', i said in a 'what are you saying' kind of way.

''Seriously, if you don't I will!''

Gunther just laughed while I looked at my mom with big eyes.

'' I agree with mom. This guy is awesome!'', said Flynn with his mouth full.

''Well thank you, but I think that you're the awesome ones! Not everybody would have done all this for me!''' said Gunther.

''You are very welcome, Gunther!'', answered Georgia.

While I was savouring those delicious pancakes, I heard a knock at the door.

I went to answer without checking in the peehole first. That was probably the biggest mistake I ever made cause at the same time as I opened the door, Gunther received a text from Tinka saying:

''Don't answer the door!''

**So, do you like it?**

**Who will be at the door?**

**What will happen?**

**Please review.**


	6. Busted

Cece opened the door at the same time as Gunther yelled:

''Cece, don't open!''

That's when she saw Gunther's father who was standing on the other side.

'' Cece, have you seen... GUNTHER. What are you doing here?'', said Kashla who saw Gunther in the kitchen.

''Oh oh!'', said Cece, panicked.

'' Poppa...I...'', stuttered Gunther.

''SHUT UP! You are coming with me to meet your future wife. You've got 2 weeks to get used to the idea of getting married. Cause in 2 weeks, we are on our way to the old country for your wedding and the rest of your life! Now come, the princess has arrived and is waiting at our home!'', replied Kashla.

'' NO! You can't force him to give away his life!'', yelled Cece furious.

'' What life? The life where he's a loser, where nobody likes him, where he's always being laughed at? I'm giving him the chance to be someone, to become prince! I'm doing him a favor.''

''No, you're not! You're just thinking about your stupid self! And how dare you say he's got no life? He's far from a loser. Your son is exceptional and you can't even see that? He is a wonderful person and is loved by all the persons in this room...well, except by his own father apparently!''

''And I'll tell you something Kashla! He has a new family here and he's not going anywhere! We are keeping him!'', said Georgia in a protective manner.

'' Yeah so back off, unless you wanna deal with all this'', said Flynn showing his 'muscles'.

''Fine! If you wanna deal with the execution of Gunther!'', said Kashla.

''WHAT?'', they all shouted.

''Do you really think I would not go to jail for him? Of course I would! But it's not only about me and his mom. If we break the deal, they will kill Gunther!'', explained Kashla with a sad tone.

''So, I really don't have a choice?'', asked Gunther with a pitiful tone.

''Sadly son, no you don't. Say your goodbyes and come with me.'', said Kashla.

Georgia approched Gunther.

''I'm sorry Gunther. I wish there is something I could do...(sob)... please try to be happy with your new life...(sob)...and I'll do whatever I can for us to go visit you the more often possible.'', she gave him a big hug.

Next was Flynn.

''Just know that I will always consider you as my bro and that you really are awesome! Don't ever change man.'', he gave him a big hug too.

Now was Cece's turn.

''So I guess this is goodbye.'', said a sad Gunther with teary eyes.

''No...(cry)...it can't be...(cry)... I...I don't want you to go and get married...(cry)...IT'S NOT FAIR!'', yelled a depressed Cece.

''I know Cece.''' said Gunther while taking Cece in his arms, ''I hope you'll be very happy Cecelia!''

Cece cried even harder. Gunther slowly let go and started to make his way to the door. But Cece grabbed his arm, took his face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When they stopped, Gunther looked at Cece directly in the eyes and pecked her nose. And he left... he left Cece's apartment and Cece's life...leaving behind a redhead with a broken heart.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**What will happen?**

**What will Cece do?**

**What will Gunther do?**

**-My ;)**


	7. Meeting the princess

When Gunther entered his apartment, he saw a girl sitting on the couch. He guessed she was the princess. But he didn't want her. His princess wasn't her, it was Cece.

''Princess Kasia, this is my son Gunther, Gunther this is the princess Kasia, your future wife.'', said Kashla with a fake enthusiasm.

The princess got up and approached Gunther. She was surprised at how beautiful he was.

''Enchanted.'', said Kasia, showing her hand so Gunther would peck it.

Gunther gave his father a 'are you kidding' look which Kashla responded by a 'do it' one.

Gunther reluctantly pecked her hand while Kasia gave him flirty eyes. She then whispered in his ear:

''I can't wait for us to be married'', with a suggestive look.

Gunther's mouth dropped.

''You are such a...'', he didn't had time to finish is sentence cause his father yelled:

''GUNTHER!''

''...a charming young woman'', he tried to say without puking.

''Dinner is ready everyone'', said Scivinsa (A.N: I'm sorry I didn't know how to right the name of Gunther's mom), and whispered to Gunther:

''I'm sorry honey.''

They all went to the dinning room except for Tinka and Gunther. Tinka took her brother in her arms.

''I'm so sorry Gunther, I did everything I could to prevent this but I failed.''

''It's not your fault Tinka!''

They sat at the table as well. During dinner, the princess kept grabbing Gunther's knee under the table. When he was about to lose control and yell at her, someone bursted through the door. At was Cece!

''Cece, what are you doing here?'', asked Gunther trying not to smile.

''You...I...euh I find this on the couch...you forgot your jacket.''

''Oh, thanks'', said Gunther taking the jacket from her hands and of course their hands brushed.

Everyone was silent at the table while Gunther and Cece were lost in each other's eyes. Until Kasia suddenly stood up while hitting the table. She came close to Cece, looking at her with disdain and shouted:

''Would you tell me why the jacket of my husband was on your couch?''

''First of all, he's not already your husband. And second, he was at my house hiding from you, obviously for a reason!'', Cece replied frustrated.

Kasia was not even a bit offended by that.

''Whatever cause I got him now...and I'm not letting him go!'', she said with so much possessiveness that it was scary.

Before things started to go even badly, Gunther interfered.

''Cecelia, you should go.'', he said it in a tone so sad that it broke Cece's heart even more.

''I love you Gunther'', she had time to say before breaking down in tears and starting to run out the door.

Gunther did everything he could to not cry but failed miserably.

Kasia just looked at him with a smirk and said:

''Don't worry baby, I'll make you forget all about her!''

Gunther just looked at her with hate which she seemed to enjoy.

''Hate me or love me, I don't care. I have you, it's all that matters!''

**What do you think?**

**Do you hate Kasia as much as me?**

**What's gonna happen?**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	8. The letter

**Fisrt of all, I'd like to think a lot of people including everybody who took time to read my story.**

**Thanks to everyone who put my story in their favorites:**

**xRavenxKuranx**

**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules**

**ShadowSakura01**

**BublegumObsession**

**CrazyRainbowGurl63**

**Jay-JayHaven0115**

**Yumi1994**

**thalicoandseddiecraze**

**787 fan for vida**

**MusicLover765**

**l y z e t t e**

**Iheartligers**

**Man-Suz-She**

**And thanks a lot to the people who put me in their favorites authors, it really means a lot to me:**

**Jay-JayHaven0115**

**MusicLover765**

**And thank you to everybody who took time to review, I really appreciate!**

**Now on with the story!**

Gunther slept on the couch that night, cause the princess took his bed. She was willing to share of course and when Gunther refused she said:

''Fine cause it's gonna happen anyway in less then two weeks!''

Yes, in less then two weeks, his life will be over. He will be far away from Cece and married to this...monster! You know what? No, there is no way that's gonna happen!

Suddenly he got up from the couch, put a jacket on and opened the door. But as he was about to walk out the door, he heard:

''I don't think that's a good idea.''

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. It was Kasia.

''Oh...you're up?'', stuttered Gunther.

''Yes I'm up. And I've got a surprise for you'', she said while revealing what she was hiding behind her back.

Gunther turned pale when he saw the knife she was holding.

''Oh my gosh... you...you're not gonna kill your future husband now, would you?''

''Of course not, honey. But if you ever try something like that again, I will kill that little redhead, so be a good little boy okay?''

''Fine, fine, whatever you want!''

''Good! Go back to sleep now, I chose to advance the wedding. We're leaving tomorrow morning for the old country and we're getting married the day after. Good night, my love.''

She then slightly brushed her lips against his, before turning around and going back to sleep.

The next morning, a Gunther fully dressed of black with bags under his eyes and not a chance of smilling took the plane that would take him away from his love. But what the princess didn't know was that Tinka snuck out into the night to go to Cece's apartment, snuck into Cece's room by her open window and put a letter right beside her bed.

**In Cece's apartment:**

''Mom, I'm getting worried for Cece. She's so sad, she won't leave her room. I'm afraid she will never laugh or smile again.'', said a concerned Flynn.

''I know, honey. But that's what hearbreaks do.'', replied a sad Georgia.

They then heard a percing scream coming from Cece's room so they rushed there. They saw a devastated Cece on the floor. It looked like something was eating her inside. They wondered if it was even possible to be in so much pain. That's when they noticed the piece of paper in her hand.

''Honey what happened?'', cried Georgia.

She wasn't even able to talk between her sobs. She just gave her mom the letter, where Georgia read:

_To my lovely Cecelia,_

_Kasia has advanced the date of the wedding so by the time you read that letter, I will be in the plane who will bring me to the old country where I will pass the rest of my life. I know you wanted me to tell you what and where the country is for you and your family to come visit me but I assume that with the future wife I have, this is way to risky for you. So, no Cece, we will never see each other ever again. I wish you to be the happiest possible and have a wonderful life with a wonderful man who will love you almost as much as I do. I will never forget you Cecelia. To be honest, you are the only reason for me to continue living. My life will now resume by thinking about you and hoping that you got the life you deserve. I love you Cecelia, more than you can even imagine._

_With all of what is left of the Gunther Hessenheffer you know,_

_goodbye forever my love, _

_my dear Cecelia._

**So did I made anyone cry?**

**Is it really goodbye forever?**

**Please review!**

**My ;)**


	9. The idea

**Sorry it's been a while since i uploaded but I had a lot going on in my life. Anyways, I'd like to thank again everybody who reviewed and the people who added my story to their favorites:**

**Kataragurl27**

**Ki123kay**

**Seddiealwayswins**

**Qwert Poiuy**

**LovatoRocks**

**Read-a-holic2200**

**XxREDBOOTZxX**

**Bemmett Lover**

**It really makes me happy! :D**

**And thank you so much the ones who added me to their favorite authors:**

**Seddiealwayswins**

**XxREDBOOTZxX**

**CrazyRainbowGurl63**

**It really means a lot for me! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

It was 10:00 pm and Cece was still crying her eyes out like she did all day. Flynn and her mom where asleep by now but not Cece. She couldn't sleep knowing her love would get married tomorrow. That's when she had an idea. Of course Tinka could tell her where the old country was! She immediately picked up her phone and called her.

''I am Tinka'', answered the sparkly girl.

Cece rolled her eyes.

''Hi Tinka, it's Cece.''

''Cece, sweetie are you okay?'', asked a concerned Tinka.

''Never been worst! But you can make it better by telling me where the old country is!''

''No Cece, I am sorry but I can't. I agree with Gunther, it is way to risky for you and Gunther would never forgive me.''

''Tinka, I am touched by your concern but I need to go see him! He will never know that it was you who told me your location and I'd rather die then to stay here and do nothing! Please, we may never have said that we are friends but you know we are and as a friend please tell me!''

After another ten minutes of begging, Tinka finally told Cece where the old country was. So Cece packed immediately and wrote a note for her mom and Flynn and left.

**Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter but the next one is the big finally and I'd like you guys to give me ideas on what should happen. I already have an idea but maybe I will choose one of yours instead. So please review and give me your ideas!**

**-My ;)**


	10. The wedding

**I'm so sorry it took me months to finish it but a lot of things happened in my life and I needed to concentrate on that. But I am here now for the big finally!**

**I choose to put a mix of my own idea with the idea of Happywriting56 . Thank you for that!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Cece had just arrived in the old country, which is called Vyloska by the way. She had taken a cab and was now right in front of the castle.

_Man, it's huge!_

Cece arrived at the portal but the guards stopped her.

A guard : '' Who are you and what are you doing here?''

Cece : ''I'm a friend with the groom and also a friend of his sister, she's the one who invited me.''

A guard : ''Fine wait here, we're gonna ask her if it's true.''

Not long after, the guard was coming back with Tinka following in a bridesmaid dress.

Tinka : ''Cece, you're here!'', she said while giving her a big warm hug.

Tinka : '' But I'm still wondering what's your plan!''

Cece : '' Well, I don't have any but I don't care, I will risk everything for your brother.''

Tinka : '' Well, you better figure something out soon cause the wedding has already started!''

Cece : '' WHAT!'', she screamed while she started running.

**In the ceremony room :**

The priest : '' Kasia Maria Goliria, would you take Gunther William Hessenheffer (I just really liked the name) as your husband?''

Kasia : '' Oh yes I do'', she said while devoring Gunther with her eyes.

The priest : ''Gunther William Hessenheffer would you take Kasia Maria Goliria as your wife?''

Gunther hesitated but he knew he did not have the choice so he tried to answer when...

Cece : '' STOP THIS WEDDING!'', she yelled the second she bursted into the room.

Everyone gasped.

Gunther : ''Cece, what are you doing here?''

Kasia : ''Yes, what indeed are you freaking doing here you stupid piece of trash!'', yelled Kasia between her teeths.

Cece : '' I am here to stop Gunther from marrying you.''

Kasia : '' Well, there's nothing you can do to stop it!''

''Actually yes there is!'', yelled someone in the assistance.

It was Gunther's grand mother.

Gunther : '' Grand mama, what are you talking about?''

Sylviana (Gunther's grand mother) : ''I don't want you to be unhappy honey but I can't do anything about this wedding but your friend here can.''

Cece : ''I can? How?''

Sylviana : '' You see, the only way to break Gunther's marriage deal with the royal family is if someone else is willing to marry him and then Gunther's got to choose who he wants to marry.''

Cece : '' I am willing to marry him, I am without any hesitation.''

Gunther : '' Cece, I can't let you marry me and ruin the rest of your life.''

Kasia : '' Yes, you can not do that, come on let's get married!'', Kasia said starting to worry.

Cece : '' Are you kidding me! Not marrying you would ruin the rest of my life. I mean, sure I didn't really want to get married at my age but I already know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I LOVE YOU GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER!'', Cece screamed.

Gunther smiled and broke down on his knee and held out the ring he was supposed to give to Kasia.

Gunther : '' In that case... Will you marry me, Cecelia?''

Cece smiled and cried out of joy.

Cece : '' I thought you'd never ask!''

And then they were about to kiss when...

Kasia : '' NOOOO, HE IS MINE!''

Kasia jumped on Cece, trying to strangle her. Gunther immediatly grabbed Kasia and threw her away so hard that she flew across the room before guards took her and went to put her immediatly in jail.

( They've got a great justice in Vyloska!)

Gunther : '' So where were we?''

Cece : '' Oh I don't k...'', she stopped talking, grabbed Gunther's shoulders and kissed him like there's no tommorow.''

Gunther : '' So shall we get married?''

Cece : '' We shall!''

Skyvinsa: '' Wait Cece, you got to borrow my wedding dress. Come with Tinka, Sylviana and I, we'll help you get ready!''

Cece came back later with Skyvinsa's wedding dress and walked down the aisle with Kashla. Once she was beside Gunther, he took her hands in his.

The priest : '' Gunther William Henssenheffer, would you take...umm, I'm sorry, what's your name?

Cece : '' Cecelia Lydia Jones!''

The priest : '' Gunther William Henssenheffer, would you take Cecelia Lydia Jones as your wife?''

Gunther : '' With all my heart I do!''

The priest : '' Cecelia Lydia Jones, would you take Gunther William Hessenheffer as your husband?''

Cece : '' A thousand times yes, I do!''

The priest : '' I proclaim you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

So they kissed! With a room full of applause, tears of joy and _awww_'s.

Cece called her mom later that day to tell her to good news. Sure, Georgia was shocked at first but she knew they would both be happy and that it was the right thing to do, so she said : '' I told you, you had to marry him.'' and Flynn yelled in the background : ''Me too''. After that they had a beautiful honeymoon in Vyloska. All of their friends were really happy for them.

The rest of their life was simply perfect. What's great when your royalty...well exept for being royalty... is having a private jet. So Cece and Gunther flew from Chicago to Vyloska and from Vyloska to Chicago whenever they wanted to. So in Vyloska, they were prince and princess and in Chicago they were the best professional couple dancers of the city. They eventually had beautiful and wonderful kids and...**Ah come on! I'm dying to say it!**

They lived happily ever after!

_**The end**_


End file.
